Why a tuna?
by BakaUshi
Summary: "Why a tuna?" si vous ne voyez pas la référence, cette reflection de Tsuna se trouve dans l'arc du futur, quand Squalo offre un thon à Dino. moi même me posant cette question, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette courte fic pour répondre à cette question
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre: Why a tuna?**_

_**Genre: Adventure/humor/romance**_

_**Characters: Dino Cavallone/ Squalo**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Amano. **_

_Bon, je pense que ceci va être un projet de fic courte, en espérant que je trouve le courage de la terminer xD je m'excuse si les personnages sont OOC u.u sinon, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ^^''_

**Enjoy!**

_« Why a tuna? » _

_Tsunayoshi se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, cette question l'empêchant de dormir malgré tout ses efforts. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se poser cette question, et chacun émettait une hypothèse plus idiote les unes que les autres. Pour les plus naïfs, il s'agissait de faire passer un message au blond par rapport à son apparence*, pour les plus sérieux, il fallait faire le rapprochement entre « Tuna » et « Tsuna »…mais la vérité était encore plus farfelue et la réponse se trouvait dix ans en arrière, quand les deux hommes étaient encore étudiants._

« -Est-ce que tout le monde est là? Bien! Je vous le redit une fois encore, il est interdit de ce battre pendant la traversée, vous devez vous faire passer pour des étudiants normaux en voyage scolaire comprit?

-Oui m'sieur…

-Bien, allez, on embarque! »

Malgré l'enthousiasme collectif, certains ne semblait pas très intéressé par l'idée d'un voyage scolaire, notamment deux adolescents, l'un aux cheveux brun et au regard de braise, l'autre aux cheveux argentés et braillant autant qu'un poissonnier.

« -Voii, vous pouvez pas vous dépêchez de grimper?

-Tch, bande de déchets…

-C'est pas notre faute, c'est le Cavallone qui est encore tombé dans l'escalier.

-Voii, mais quel crétin… »

Soupirant avec lassitude, l'argenté se fraya avec brutalité un chemin parmi la foule suivit de Xanxus qui en avait marre d'attendre.

Et en effet, le blond était bien là, bouchant les escaliers, le contenu de sa valise étalé partout autour de lui. Squalo voulut l'ignoré mais glissa sur une chemise et tomba avec peu d'élégance, se faisant piétiner par son futur boss qui ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus en présence de sa classe.

« -Sq Squalo Est-ce que ça va?

-…Voiiiiii… je vais tous vous buter…

- Je suis désolé, j'ai trébuché et ma valise c'est ouverte ahah! »

Mais à peine eu t'il reprit sa valise que son contenue se renversa à nouveau sur le sol. Une veine apparut sur le front de Squalo pendant qu'il hurlait à nouveau, effrayant les autres passagers:

« -VOIII, mais tient la à l'endroit cheval attardé! »

Après cet épisode malheureux, Squalo décida d'aller s'allonger au soleil dans un endroit difficile à atteindre, espérant ainsi être tranquille jusqu'au repas du soir. La brise était légère et agréable, faisant vaguement sourire le requin alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien identifiée ne résonne à ses oreilles:

« -Itai, lâche ça stupide mouette, c'est mon sandwich!

-Tch, jamais tranquille… »

L'adolescent se redressa et vit à quelques pas de lui le pauvre Cavallone, toujours aussi malchanceux, se faisant attaquer par une horde de mouettes affamées, en voulant à son précieux sandwich. Squalo soupira de nouveau et voulu se rendormir mais les piaillements ne firent que l'agacer encore plus et il finit par dégainer son épée, menaçant en hurlant les volatiles de les embrocher.

Il voulut ensuite râler sur le blond mais à peine s'était il tourné que deux bras l'enlacèrent alors que le blond pleurnichait, un sourire idiot collé au visage:

« -Squalo, t'es mon héros!

-V Voii, lâche moi crétin, lâche moi!

-Uwaaa! »

Bong!

Les deux venaient de tomber, et, comme ci tremper de l'argenté ne suffisait pas, il fallut aussi que le fameux sandwich s' écrase sur sa chemise. Une chemise blanche. Maintenant recouverte de ketchup, de salade, d'œuf…

Le cri de rage du requin s'entendit jusqu'à la côte qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« -Squalo, je suis désolé, allez, ouvre moi la porte!

-Crève!

-Allez, on doit la partager je te rappelle!

-Dors dehors! »

Refusant de laisser entrer son harceleur, Superbi jeta sa chemise dans le panier à linge sale et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, n'entendant pas le blond rentrer, celui-ci ayant trouvé quelqu'un du service d'étage pour lui ouvrir. Une fois entré, il sauta sur le lit et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller, un peu à la manière d'un enfant. Il espérait néanmoins que son camarade ne lui en voulait pas trop, tout en sachant que ça se passait toujours de la même façon, l'autre lui pardonnant toujours en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Lorsque Squalo sortit avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de la taille, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le Cavallone allongé sur le lit et s'apprêta à pousser son célèbre « Voiii » lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond était profondément endormit, serrant l'oreiller contre son torse, des mèches blondes retombant négligemment sur son visage, faisant vaguement sourire Squalo alors que celui-ci en remettait une en place, puis, prenant conscience de son geste, il entreprit de farfouiller violement le sommet du crâne de Dino qui geignit et se réveilla sur le champ, les cheveux en bataille et l'air agar.

« -Hu? Squalo, qu'Est-ce que t'as fait à mes cheveux?

-Voi, bouge toi le canasson, on doit descendre manger dans 15 minutes!

-Tu peux parler, t'es même pas habillé!

-Que…? Merde! Voi, arrête de rire! »

Rouge de honte, l'argenté ne trouva rien de plus mature que d'envoyer un oreiller dans la tête blonde et de saisir ses vêtements avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous le rire de Dino qui sourit doucement en ce disant que son camarade était vraiment mignon sous ses air de gros dur…

Le repas fut un vrai chao. Entre les bourdes de Dino qui devrait vraiment apprendre à manger, les beuglements de Squalo, et les caprices de Xanxus, les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs accompagnateurs, les passagers et même le capitaine avaient vraiment, vraiment hâte que la traversée se termine. Comme ci la situation n'était déjà pas assez mauvaise comme ça, il fallut que la tempête se lève et que la pluie commence à tomber, trempant jusqu'aux os les pauvres passagers qui devaient sortir pour rejoindre leurs cabines.

« -Ah, Enzo, revient!

-Voiii, revient ici!

-Dino, Squalo, revenez! »

Enzo, le bébé tortue de Dino, venait de s'échapper et glissait dangereusement vers le bord du bateau, menaçant de tomber à l'eau pendant que son maitre tentait de la rattraper, lui-même poursuivit par Squalo qui sentait que ça allait mal finir pour eux. Par miracle, Dino attrapa la bête au dernier moment, se faisant rentrer dedant par Squalo qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter, emporté par son élan, et le dernière phrase que celui-ci entendit de la part du blond fut :

« Oh, regarde, des thons! »

Avant que lui-même ne jette rapidement un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde et ne commence à faire demi tour, espérant rentrer au chaud mais le destin en décida autrement puisqu'une vague plus violente fit tanguer le bateau, les faisant tout deux glisser alors que Dino tombait à l'eau, se rattrapant au requin et l'emportant dans sa chute avec lui.

Emporté par le courant, la dernière pensée de Squalo fut « Voiii, si je survit, je jure que je bute se cheval et le transforme en steak!»

Ah lala, que de gentillesses dans cette dernière pensée…

_**Extrait du prochain chapitre:**_

_**Il y aura du suspens! **_**: Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea complètement lorsqu'il vit où il était.**

_**De l'action! **_**: Il fendit l'air de son épée et poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il sentit que son coup avait atteint l'ombre.**

_**Des mots d'amour! **_**: VOIII, revient ici que je te découpe en rondelle tellement fine que même les puces pourront se nourrir avec!**

**(*) Il parait d'après une prof que certaines régions ne connaissent pas l'expression « t'es un thon » donc, juste comme ça, ça signifie que la personne est moche physiquement. Bon, voilà, c'était la précision qui sert à rien ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans plus tarder, la suite :D**

**Au fait, je remercie toutes les yaoiistes ayant eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review :3 Arigato xDD**

Fshhhhhhhhh…fshhhhhhhhhhh…

Ce bruit lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…mais il avait du mal à réfléchir, son cerveau était tellement embrouillé…

Fshhhhhhhhh…Fshhhhhhhh…

Ah! La mer, voilà ce que c'était! Le bruit des vagues…des vagues?

Le cerveau de Squalo se remit aussitôt en marche, lui permettant de réagir à nouveau. Même si il lui sembla devoir faire un effort pour cela, ilouvrit les yeux et se figea complètement lorsqu'il vit où il était.

Désert. Tout autour de lui n'était que sable, mer et forêt, et rien ne montrait qu'un autre être vivant était présent.

« -Voiii, où est-ce que je suis encore moi? Putin, enfoiré de canasson, tu vas me le payer… »

Enfin, pour le moment, le canasson n'était pas en vue et seule l'épée du squale était présente pour lui tenir compagnie. S'en saisissant, il commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre à ses risques et périls, tout en prononçant de douces déclarations de meurtres envers un certain blond que je ne citerais pas…

Soudain, une racine sadique décida qu'être sur le chemin de l'argenté était une bonne idée et prit un malin plaisir à le faire trébucher.

« -VooOOOooi! Abrutit de canasson, si je te revois tu es mort! »

Soudain, un drôle de bruit retentit derrière lui et l'argenté crut faire un arrêt du cœur lorsqu'une forme gluante et d'une couleur peu enviable se rapprocha de lui en vitesse, les bras tendus, alors que Squalo se relevait en vitesse.

« -Grwouaaaahoooo!

-Voiii, m'approche pas! »

Mais la chose ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et Squalo se décida à se battre.Il fendit l'air de son épée et poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il sentit que son coup avait atteint l'ombre, mais celle-ci l'avait parée avec une branche, tout en semblant vouloir communiquer.

« -Sgouaaaaawoooo…

- Voiii, m'approche pas sale monstre!

-Sgouaaaaawoooo, c'mmouaaa,ginoooo… »

Lorsque la chose trébucha et qu'une tortue bien connu sortit de la masse gluante, l'esprit de Squalo fit « tilt » et, pointant l'autre du bout de sa lame, beugla à nouveau:

« -Voii, cheval attardé, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu?

-Tombééééé… »

Soupirant et retenant un hurlement de rage, Squalo se saisit avec dégout de se qu'il identifia comme la manche du blond et le traina jusqu'à la mer où il le jeta à l'eau sans prendre garde à ses protestations puis commença à le nettoyer. Lorsque cela fut fait, il saisit l'autre par le col et le jeta au sol avant de le menacer de sa lame, faisant peur au pauvre blondinet.

« -Voiii, maintenant que tu es en état, je vais t'achever…

-Eu Squalo? Tu plaisantes hein? Rassure moi, tu plaisantes? »

Mais voyant que l'autre ne plaisantait pas le moindre du monde, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la forêt, trébuchant et se relevant mainte fois, alors que le requin le poursuivait, lui « murmurant » de doux mots d'amour :

« -VOIII, revient ici que je te découpe en rondelle tellement fines que même les puces pourront se nourrir avec!

**-**Désolé, mais je préfère rester en viiiiiiie! »

Squalo venait de se jeter sur le blond, les faisant rouler tout deux au sol en les laissant dans une position compromettante, Dino étant sur le dos et Squalo à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le faisant rougir mais lorsque celui-ci voulut se relever, le blond lui saisit violement le bras, le regardant d'un regard étrange lui donnant des frissons.

« -Voii, qu'est-ce que…

-GROUAAAAAAAAAH!

-Que?

-Merde, Enzo! »

En effet, la tortue ayant été abandonné dans l'eau, elle avait à nouveau doublée de volume. Ne restait plus qu'à Squalo et à son camarade qu'à la contrôler, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…

« -Voii, si on arrive à s'en sortir, je jure que je te tue cheval attardé! »

« -Squalo j'ai faim. »

« -Squalo, il fait froid non? »

« -Squalo, il va bientôt pleuv…

-VOIIII, ferme là où je te coupe la langue!

-Squalo, attention à…

-Voii, t'as gu… »

Bang!

« -Squalo, Est-ce que ça va? »

L'argenté venait de se prendre une branche en pleine face, ne l'ayant pas remarqué puisqu'il venait de se tourner vers le blond pour lui dire de la fermer. Inquiet, le blond voulu voir si l'argenté s'était blessé au nez et lui saisit le poignet pour écarter la main du visage du squale mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de son opposé, il stoppa son geste et son regard se fit plus intense, faisant déglutir le requin qui tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à lui faire face mais Dino lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du visage légèrement effrayé de l'autre adolescent.

« -Voii, lâche moi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Squalo… »

Arg, depuis quand le blond était il aussi…charismatique? L'argenté rougissait, à présent leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

Ahahah, la suite au prochain chapitre! (non, je ne suis pas sadique u_u)

Avec, comme d'habitude…

**Du suspens! : ****« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »**

**De l'action! ****: « -Ah, l lâche ça…**

**-Hors de question…**

**-D Dino! »**

**Des mots d'amours! :**** « Vas te faire foutre, je veux plus jamais te revoir abrutit! »**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ****J Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise :D **

**Sans plus tarder, la suite mes amies! Qui sera d'ailleurs un peu courte, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi après…**

_L'argenté rougissait, à présent leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…_

Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

L'averse les prit par surprise, les stoppant net et leurs rafraichissants les idées. Squalo repoussa violement le blond et pesta contre la pluie, tout en cachant les rougeurs de ses joues avec son bras, laissant échapper un glapissement lorsqu'il se fit saisirent pour la énième fois le bras par le blond qui commença à courir, manquant de trébucher tout les dix mètres.

« -Voii, qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es vraiment dingue où quoi?

-Je cherche un abri, on ne peux pas rester éternellement sous la pluie!

-Voii, pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée… »

Le blond rougit légèrement en devinant le sourire de son camarade mais ne dit rien, continuant d'avancer tant bien que mal, Enzo dans la poche.

Finalement, ce fut Dino qui rompit le silence, dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils grelotaient tout deux de froid, étant trempés jusqu'aux os et la pluie ne s'arrêtant pas:

«-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»

Devant eux se trouvait en effet une espèce de grotte semblant assez profonde et, sans réfléchir, le squale poussa l'autre à l'intérieur, heureux de s'abriter enfin.

« Voiii, il y a des trucs bizarres la bas…

-..! Aaah, Squalo, ya des squelettes!

- Quoi? Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? »

En s'approchant de plus près, les deux découvrirent un kit de survie qui n'avait malheureusement pas été utile à certains semble t il ainsi que de l'alcool et des lampes électriques. Sans plus tarder, Squalo alluma un feu pendant que Dino regardait avec méfiance les restes humains, comme ci ceux-ci allait lui sauter au cou. Il se tourna vers l'argenté pour lui parler lorsque la vue de celui-ci retirant sa chemise le fit beuger légèrement avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir.

« -Sq Squalo, qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Voii, je fait sécher mes fringues, ça se voit pas?

-Eu sisi…

-Tu devrais faire pareille si tu veux pas attraper la crève!

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi? » questionna le blond, narquois, énervant le requin qui grommela avant de donner un coup de poing sur le crâne du blond, l'amusant plus qu'autre chose.

« -Bon, tu crois qu'ils ont à manger?

-Tu parles des tas d'os la bas? Il reste deux noix de cocos et l'alcool, mais je pense qu'on devra aller pêcher demain, en espérant qu'il ne pleuve plus.

-Hey, tu nous coupes les fruits avec ton épée?

-Voi, te fou pas de moi, Jchui pas cuistot merde!

-C'est ça ou on mange pas tu sais.

-Tch, passe les moi! »

C'est ainsi que Squalo décida de devenir cuisinier, en apprenant à découper des noix de cocos…je plaisante.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux mangèrent leurs maigre repas et commencèrent une bouteille d'alcool chacun, semblant apaisé jusqu'à ce que Squalo ne finissent la sienne, tout comme Dino, et qu'ils se rendirent compte que la seule bouteille contenant de l'alcool et non de l'eau était là, entre eux deux. L'argenté essaya de l'attraper le premier mais, oh miracle! Ce fut Dino qui l'attrapa. Le squale, grâce où à cause de l'alcool, essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper la bouteille, en vain.

**« -**Ah, l lâche ça…

-Hors de question…

-D Dino! »

Le blond se stoppa net, l'argenté venant non seulement de l'appeler par son prénom mais étant en plus à genoux devant lui, ne portant qu'un caleçon avec des requins pour motifs, les yeux légèrement embrumés par l'alcool, les joues rougissantes. Contrôlé par l'alcool sans doute, le blond sourit avec un certains sadisme et but cul sec la bouteille devant un Squalo désespéré qui commença à lui donner des coups de poing dans le torse que l'autre ne semblait même pas sentir, son expression étant invisible, cachée par ses cheveux.

« -Quoi, tu l'as voulait tant que ça cette bouteille?

-Vas te faire foutre, je veux plus jamais te revoir abrutit! »

Devant l'air boudeur du squale, un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage devenu plus sérieux du blond et celui-ci prit une dernière fois la bouteille, réussissant à récolter encore un peu de liqueur et, sans prévenir tira par la nuque son camarade et l'embrassa avec ardeur, lui faisant passer le liquide, surprenant l'argenté qui finit par renforcer le baiser, voulant récolter à tout prix chaque goutes d'alcool qu'il pouvait récolter. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Squalo reprit légèrement ses esprits et essaya de se dégager mais le blond le tira encore plus vers lui, l'air sérieux.

« -V voii, qu'est-ce que tu fou?

-Je veux te faire mien.

-Qu…?

-Squalo, la voix grave et sensuelle du blond le fit frissonner, soit tu me repousse maintenant, soit je continue et je ne m'arrêterait pas… »

L'argenté ne put que rougir un peu plus en entendant de telles paroles. Comment l'alcool pouvait rendre l'autre aussi entreprenant et aussi sexy?

_**Extrait du prochain chapitre:**_

**Il y aura du suspens! **_:__** Il n'allait quand même pas…si?**_

**De l'action!: **_**« -Gnn, Di Dino! »**_

**Des mots d'amour!: **_**« -je te veux depuis tellement longtemps… » **_

**Bon, je sais, je suis sadique, mais c'est pour prévenir que le prochain chapitre serait lemoneux et donc, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, je préfère en faire une partie à part pour qu'ils puissent la passer ^^' Donc voilà, à la prochaine chères lecteurs/lectrices!**


	4. Chapter 4  chapitre avec lemon

**Et voilà le fameux chapitre, bande de perverses/pervers ;) je plaisante, je plaisante ^^ Oh fait, avant de commencer, je me suis rendu compte que les tirets que je faisait pour séparer certains passages dans mes chapitres n'apparaissent pas, ce que je trouve assez embêtant, donc je vais les remplacer par de « xXx » Bon, sur ce dernier message qui ne sert à rien, la suite chers amis 8D **

****

_L'argenté ne put que rougir un peu plus en entendant de telles paroles. Comment l'alcool pouvait rendre l'autre aussi entreprenant et aussi sexy? _

Mais alors qu'il aurait put passer un long moment à tenter de répondre à cette question tout en ayant le cerveau légèrement ralenti par l'alcool, le blond en décida autrement et attira le squale à lui, l'embrassant avec force. Sur le coup de la surprise, l'argenté ouvrit la bouche pour protester, libérant le passage à la langue de Dino qui s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa jumelle, l'entrainant dans un ballet passionné ou chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Squalo essaya à nouveau dans placer une mais le blond l'allongea violement sur le sol avant de lui mordiller la clavicule, zone sensible du squale qui hoqueta de surprise avant de retenir ses soupirs à l'aide de ses mains, mais le Cavallone s'en saisit et lui maintint les poignets au dessus de la tête, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix provocante et excitant l'argenté bien malgré lui :

« - Allez, ne retient pas ta voix, tu es tellement sexy quand tu gémis…

-Gnn, Di Dino!

-Mmmh?

- A arrête… »

Mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter et le fit comprendre à son presque amant en lui mordillant le lobe, prenant un malin plaisir à provoquer la gène de l'argenté, la sienne s'étant envolé depuis longtemps grâce à la liqueur ingurgitée. Il descendit ensuite plus bas et se lécha les lèvres avec appétits en voyant les deux boutons de chairs du requin déjà rouges avant de commencer à les taquinés du bout de la langue, puis en les mordillant, appréciant l'effet produit sur Squalo qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'étouffer ses gémissements.

Il continua ensuite à lécher, mordiller, sucer la peau pâle et sensible de l'adolescent, jusqu'à arriver à la barrière que formait le caleçon du squale, légèrement déformé par l'érection naissante de celui-ci.

« -Voii, a arrête ça!

-Oh que non, de plus, tu sembles apprécier non? »

Bien sur que celui-ci appréciait la douce torture du blond, et c'était bien ça le problème! Le Cavallone ne se rendait il pas compte à quel point il faisait de l'effet à Squalo? celui-ci ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque l'autre commença à caresser à travers le tissu son membre, lui murmurant en même temps des paroles érotiques à l'oreille, lui la mordillant de temps en temps, alors que l'épéiste tremblait, haletait, gémissait, rougissait à en perdre la raison.

« -je te veux depuis tellement longtemps… » Murmura le blond alors qu'il retirait la dernière défense de Squalo qui serra automatiquement les jambes, honteux.

L'autre rigola doucement et les écarta, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, puis se pencha à vers l'intimité de l'argenté qui rougit fortement en voyant ça.

Il n'allait quand même pas…si?…Et bien si, le blond commença à lécher l'intimité du squale, tout en continuant à parcourir son corps de ses mains, alors que l'autre essayait de pousser sa tête, gêné et en même temps excité par la sensation que lui procurait la langue du blond qui se redressa, lui murmura avec un regard d'excuse « c'est pour ton bien » et pénétra d'un premier doigt son amant qui remua, gêné par l'intrusion légèrement désagréable mais qui laissa échapper un soupir de douleur lorsque deux autres vinrent le rejoindre.

« -Gnn, arr arrê…Ah!

-Il semblerait que je l'ai trouvé… »

Le blond, satisfait, retira ses doigts puis son caleçon avant de retourner Squalo sur le ventre et de se positionner au dessus de lui.

« -Tu t'y habitueras vite…

-Ah…ah! Arrête, ça fait mal!

-Détend toi… »

Pour aider son amant à se détendre, le Cavallone saisit sa verge et commença des mouvements de vas et viens qui eurent l'effet espéré, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la prostate du requin, le faisant s'arquer contre son torse et gémir de plus en plus, s'abandonnant complètement au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Dino voulu absolument voir le visage de son amour et se retira, le retournant et le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux, avant de le re-pénétrer violement, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux, de plus en plus bestiaux à mesure que l'orgasme se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils vinrent ensembles dans un gémissement obscène avant de s'embrasser langoureusement, dans un état second. Squalo s'endormit directement après et Dino alla chercher une couverture qu'il avait repéré dans un coin de la grotte, avant de les recouvrir tout deux et de s'endormir lui aussi, enlaçant son amant dans une étreinte chaleureuse, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

_**Du suspens! **_**: « Mais alors, le groupe qu'ils apercevaient au loin… »**

_**De l'action!…ou pas**_**: Epuisé, il tomba endormit dans les bras de son amant.**

_**Des mots d'amour!: **_**« -Je t'aime, Superbi Squalo. »**

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce lemon ressemble bien à un lemon…bon, je suis heureuse de l'avoir écrit mais ce que j'ai à dire m'enlève un peu de joie…et oui, chers amis, c'est la fin. Non, nous ne somme pas le 21 décembre 2012. Non, le Yaoi existe encore bel et bien. Mais c'est sans doute la fin de cette fic au prochain chapitre. Hélas oui, j'avais prévenu que ce serait assez court…Sur ce, à la prochaine, Ciaossu! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà, nous y sommes, dernier chapitre…j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres! Enjoy~**

****

Squalo se sentait bien, blottit contre ce torse…un torse? Se réveillant, l'argenté se rendit compte qu'en effet, il était bien collé à un torse, celui de Dino qui plus est, avec une jolie gueule de bois, des souvenirs de la soirée plein la tête et en prime une jolie douleur au niveau du bassin. Lorsque le deuxième naufragé ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit son amant assis dans un coin, la tête enfoui dans ses bras, se lamentant tout en maudissant l'alcool et le dieu du sexe.

« -Squalo?

-Laisse moi tranquille!

-Hors de question…

-Laisse moi, je me suis ridiculisé pour le restant de mes jours!

-Bien sur que non, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment érotique tu sais?

-Voii, ferme la!

-Je t'aime, Superbi Squalo.

-Je t'es dit de la fermer… »

Mais à présent, il était de nouveau blottit contre le blond et finit par se rendormir alors que celui-ci lui caressait avec maladresse les cheveux, l'effet de l'alcool ayant disparut. Il rallongea son amant et lui baisa le front, souriant en voyant celui-ci sourire dans son sommeil, puis s'empara d'un harpon trainant dans le coin avant de partir pêcher, retrouvant tant bien que mal le chemin de la plage. Une fois cela fait, il essaya d'attraper un ou deux poissons, mais ceux si s'échappait sans cesse. Enervé et affamé, il finit par leurs courir après, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et s'étale de tout son long dans l'eau, entendant avec surprise quelqu'un rire près de lui. Relevant la tête, il vit avec stupeur son professeur se tenant droit devant lui, en maillot de bain et lunette de soleil.

« -Hey, j'ai retrouvé le jeune Cavallone, Squalo ne doit pas être loin! »

Mais alors, le groupe qu'ils apercevaient au loin…c'était sa classe?

Une heure plus tard, les deux tourtereaux étaient assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, portant à nouveau des vêtements propres et chaud, écoutant l'explication des profs, entourés par les autres élèves:

« - En fait, nous n'étions pas vraiment inquiet, nous savions que vous étiez résistant, et puis, des équipes de recherches parcouraient la mer en hélico et en bateau à moteur. Qui aurait cru que vous étiez déjà à destination?

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, c'est bien l'île où nous devions séjourner.

-Mais les squelettes…

-Ce sont des faux, nous avions prévu d'organiser une sorte de chasse au trésors et tout ceci faisait partit de la mise en scène…

-Voii, j'en peux plus…je veux juste dormir…

-Squalo, tu vas bien? Tu marches bizarrement! »

L'argenté soupira, heureux d'avoir prit une bonne douche pour lui remettre les idées en place ainsi que ses pauvres nerfs, trop brutalisés pendant les dernières heures.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se recoucher, étant assez feignant ces derniers temps, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dino trempé, le sourire aux lèvres, tendant triomphalement un énorme poisson vers le squale.

« -Regarde Squalo, j'ai attrapé un thon!

-…voii…

-Oui?

-C'est un espadon ton truc, pas un thon… »

C'est donc de l'ignorance de Dino que vint l'idée à Squalo de lui offrir un thon dès que l'occasion se présenterait, juste pour lui apprendre à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce poisson.

Le repas du soir se passa dans une bonne ambiance, avec comme toujours les bourdes de Dino, les braillements de Squalo et les caprices de Xanxus. Cependant, personnes ne remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues du squale lorsque Dino s'amusa à lui faire du pied en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

« -Ces vacances on été vraiment fatigante hein? »

Une semaine s'était écoulé et les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient de nouveau dans une cabine du ferry les ramenant en Italie, le teint bronzé et souriant, même si la fête ayant eu lieu après le repas les avait bien fatigué.

« -Voii, fait moi penser à menacer l'autre travelo pour qu'il efface les photos où on danse ensemble…

-Pourquoi, c' était amusant, non?

-Hmm…

-Allez, aide moi à rapprocher ces lits!

-Voi, je veux dormir…

-Je sais, je sais…Aller, éteint la lumière! »

Une fois cela fait, Squalo rejoignit le lit et grogna lorsqu'il se prit une chaussure, sous le rire du Cavallone. Epuisé, il tomba endormit dans les bras de son amant, alors que celui-ci lui baisait le front.

Et dire que tout ça était partit du fait qu'il avait voulu lui montrer un thon un soir de tempête…

**Et voilà, c'est finiiiii T_T **

**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, et je vous dit à une prochaine fois :3 **

…

**Je plaisante, je ne vais pas vous quitter comme ça, je tient à vous préciser avant que je rajouterais sans doute un « Extra » à cette fic, pas quelque chose de long, un petit truc comme ça ****J Aller, bye bye~ **


End file.
